Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Ok, postaram się nad tym popracować. A czy byś mi mogła zdradzić jak robisz te mini spritery? Wiki Denkichu 08:57, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego usuwasz ataki?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:33, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? - Buizelek 18:16, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać? - Buizelek 18:21, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Możemy przejść na wikinezkowy czat :) - Buizelek 18:35, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeesteeeeś? :D :D :D - Buizelek 12:58, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma cie? :o To wejdź na czat xD - Buizelek 13:01, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, jasne kapuję, ale mogę zapisywać strony nazywając to np. Użytkownik:Ev/Pika ? Czy te cyferki są konieczne? Jesteś? :D - Buizelek 12:10, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) A wejdziesz później? - Buizelek 12:15, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Aj to dobrze :D Nom, pewnie nie wejdziesz teraz na czat? <:3 - Buizelek 12:16, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Szkooda :c - Buizelek 12:18, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeeeeeeesteeś? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D - Buizelek 11:17, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) A teraz teeż?? - Buizelek 12:36, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? :D Bądź :D :D :D - Buizelek 15:34, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej PokeGirl. Zapraszam cię do czytania mojego opowiadania. Naprawdę, polecam. A czyta się bardzo lekko ;) Tutaj masz link User:Trzcina08/Moje Anime. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:08, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no wiem :D ale naprawdę, lekko się czyta, ponieważ jest większa czcionka, ułatwiająca to, dlatego się zdaje, że tekstu jest tak dużo. A jeżeli chcesz, to nawet możesz wystąpić w nim ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:30, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P serio? :D dziękuję :D Jasne, że możesz dołączyć. Trener, czy koordynator? A może to i to? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:44, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, trenerka. A więc wygląd, trzy pokemony na starcie i właściwie tyle. No i proszę cię o zrobienie sobie stronki i krótkiej historii przed debiutem ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:53, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P spoooko, przecież ci proponowałem już wcześniej, a więc ta propozycja była wciąż otwarta. Tylko że pokemony z I i II geny oki? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:58, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Niee, wystarczy że na stronie wpiszesz. Ważne dla mnie, żeby były z I lub/i II geny. Świetnie przerabiasz obrazki wiesz :D naprawdę. Jak chcesz to sobie możesz Shiny pokemona wziąć, bo pewnie sobie będziesz umiała obrazek zrobić :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:02, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, to wiesz co, ja bym chciał, żeby Cole wyglądał trochę mniej Barry'owato :P Np żeby miał brązowe włosy, albo jakieś inne ubranie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:07, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem, np tą koszulkę na sweter przerobić, czyli dłuższy rękaw dać i coś się z kolorami pasków pobawić :P no ale nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy narazie :P to kiedyś. Albo może ubranie tylko zmienisz, jak Cole do innego regionu pojedzie :D. Wiesz, już mi się ta twoja postać podoba :D takie usosobienie Biancy w moim anime :D Bo jako jedyna dziewczyna w serii jesteś :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:11, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja nie mówię, że będzie miała charakter Biancy, tylko że będzie niczym Bianca, czyli jedyna wśród chłopaków :D o to mi chodziło :P No właśnie widzę, że jest jak Lady. Mam pomysł też na nią :D nie głupi :P hmmm np twoja postać może mówić jak Iris na Cola" Such a kid" :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no to już jest akurat wedle uznania. Jeżeli chcesz mieć bardziej rozbudowane stronki poków, to zrób sobie oddzielne (i ja to popieram :D ) a jeżeli nie chcesz, no to możesz nie robić. Naprawdę, będzie ok i tak i tak Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:24, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No to wstaw w takich tych tabelkach Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:41, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz dzisiaj obrazki? Fajnie by było. Chciałbym zobaczyć Shiny Croconawa :D A i super, że będziesz mieć Tyrogue, bo jeszcze on nie miał debiutu w anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No widzę, widzę. Jest super ;) Hmmm, no nie praktykuję tego, ale czemu nie ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:25, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoko jest :P tylko niech strony mają normalnie nazwane. W stronach napisz ich imiona. ja, ja :) - Mika444 20:32, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) w szkole sporo 4 podostawałam i miałam karę ,a w dodatku mając średnią5.51 babka z matmy mi nie dała 6 tylko 5+ =.= koszmar.. xd Pomozieś z pliskami poprzenosić? XDD - Mika444 20:43, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) spoko ;) pg.. sorki ,ze trochę z wikinezki kopiuję, ale moze tak NA JAKIŚ CZAS zostać?? Jak prześle all moje strony to to porobie i będzie git :) Mam tydzień na wysłanie ok. 400 STRON + pliki.. chyba mnie rozumiesz co? ;/ Potrzebuję i tak juz pomocy TT^TT - Mika444 08:59, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) jeśli pomozesz to nie ma sprawy xd Mogłabyś wysłać szablony kolorów? :/// pliss mi to rok zajmie TT^TT i jeszcze inne poki + obrazki + sprity poków + sprity TM DXXX Jeesteeś?? :D - Buizelek 09:23, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ok... :*( Ale mozesz je ten pozmieniać tu? Taa... Obraziłaś się na mnie? D: - Buizelek 09:54, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Aha xD Hmm, wejdziesz na czacik? :3 - Buizelek 10:01, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda :c A wejdziesz później? :) - Buizelek 10:05, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) To dobrze :D - Buizelek 10:07, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Hejka! Wejdziesz na czat??? :D - Buizelek 13:36, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka :D elo xd Masz czas :) ? - Mika444 17:00, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) to pomozesz z linkami? plooose - Mika444 17:27, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) thx :DDD tylko pamiętaj zmienić linki z mika44 na mika44 i kategorię własna twórczość na kategorię Strony Miki444 ;) - Mika444 17:34, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) właśnie najlepiej od razu :/ jak widzę ,ze w stronce jest user:mika44 to dodaję 1 "4" i kategorię zmieniam, szybko to zajmuje więc ,aby mieć z głowy lepiej od razu ;O acha pamiętaj o plikach i jak przeniesiesz stronke to daj do usunięcia na wikinezce ok? - Mika444 17:38, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ok.. XD Aaa, mam Cię!! >:D - Buizelek 17:45, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A co?? :/ - Buizelek 17:46, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Aha... Ale nie obraziłaś się na mnie? <:3 - Buizelek 17:50, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ZWOLNIJ !! XD NIE NADĄŻAM POPRAWIAĆ!! (kat, "4", plik i usunąć na wikin) Bo dwa razy pod rząd dodałaś ten emotikon: ":P" :c - Buizelek 17:53, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) KOBIETO ZLITUJ SIĘ! ZARAZ IDĘ! MOZESZ ZWOLNIĆ? albo porobić tą kategorię itp.... PRzepraszam za moje chimery. Zgoda?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:30, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Chcesz być w anime?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:35, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Na razie go nie widzę, jest poprzednia wersjaPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:20, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) NiezłePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:32, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie nie wejdziesz na czat? :c - Buizelek 12:12, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki :) - Plik:025.gif PiPikachu Plik:025female.gif Wymyśl mi jakieś ataki nowe do TM I HM i najlepiej tabelkę do HM i będę szczęśliwa XDDD - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 15:16, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) [Miki444 muszę te all rzeczy zrobić o.o Mam poki z mojego regionu, ale potrzebuję nowych ataków :/ '[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]'' ''Dyskucja ;)!''plik:004mini.gif 18:04, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) min. 1 max. 9999999999999999999 xd Móóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóoow :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ''[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 08:48, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) SUPER :DDDD ja zaraz idę, ale jak wróce to zrobię stronki :) Umiesz robić TŁA anime np. scenerie do miasta? Bo potrzebuje takie ,gdzie jest duuuuzo jezior do Lac City będę za 1 lub 2h :)) - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 08:55, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Dobre :D Mrok ,a Heavenope ognisty lub elektryczny.. zastanawiam się co zastąpi "światło" hm.. moze tylko psyciczny ;O Boję się ciebie XDD -'[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 12:56, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC)